Maladresse
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Quand Hermione découvre pas surprise la carte des Maraudeurs, elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'elle allait voir sur le parchemin et surtout qui allait voir.


**Voilà pour la première fois, un Drarry discret qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Maladresse**

**Ou quand Harry oublie de ranger sa carte des Maraudeurs **

Il était tard mais Hermione penchait encore ses notes de cours dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La jeune femme se permit de monter discrètement vers les dortoirs des garçons, Harry lui avait emprunté un des livres pour un devoir et elle en avait à son tour besoin. Elle glissa dans la chambre de l'élu, marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les camarades de classe d'Harry. Hermione s'approcha du bureau de son meilleur ami où elle reconnut tout de suite la couverture imposante de son grimoire mais en le saisissant la jeune sorcière de la maison Gryffondor fit une drôle de découverte.

Derrière son livre se trouvait la carte des Maraudeurs ouverte qu'à moitié. Hermione allait partir son livre sous le bras - elle respectait la vie privée des gens autant qu'ils respectaient la sienne - mais ses yeux marrons tombèrent sur le nom de son meilleur ami quelque part vers les cachots. Le lieu tiqua grandement son attention, elle laissa loin la gentille petite Hermione et posa son grimoire sur le coin du bureau pour prendre dans ses mains la carte magique.

Son meilleur ami partait en virée solitaire? Les fois où l'attrapeur des lions dérogeait aux règles, il était toujours avec quelqu'un que ce soit Ron ou elle. Mais seul... Hermione regarda partout autour du nom du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, Rusard n'était pas loin de lui sans en être trop proche mais à peine une seconde plus tard, Hermione trouva un autre nom qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le cercle indiquant la présence d'Harry. Celui de Drago Malefoy précisement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, devait-elle s'attendre à un duel sorcier nocturne? Non, à chaque fois que Malefoy proposait un duel à son meilleur ami, le blond le faisait publiquement, histoire que le lendemain, les autres savent qui avait perdu et gagné pour qu'on se moque du perdant. Cela devait être autre chose ou sinon une coïncidence... La jeune lionne n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, le fait que Harry et Malefoy allaient se croiser dans quelques secondes dans un couloir des cachots à une heure tardive de la nuit était tout sauf une coïncidence, il se passait un truc louche.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, se faire découvrir dans les dortoirs des garçons peu avant une heure du matin ne serait pas très bon pour son image. Mais entre les ronflements, en fait plutôt les grognements de Ron, les sifflements de Dean et Seamus, et les murmures sur la Botanique de Neville, définitivement en train de rêver, la jeune femme brune ne risquait pas grand chose.

Quand elle reposa les yeux sur le parchemin, les deux cercles de Harry et de Malefoy se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre sans bouger. Hermione se demandait ce qu'il se passait entre les deux sorciers, elle trouvait ça étrange. Ses doutes furent de courte durée: les deux cercles se collèrent contre un mur en douceur. C'était pas un mouvement brusque comme si les deux ennemis se battaient, c'était autre chose.

Une explication arriva cinq secondes plus tard quand Rusard se pointa vers leur couloir, les deux cercles de son meilleur ami et de l'attrapeur de Serpentard prirent la poudre d'escampette vers une salle de classe vide. En les voyant prendre la fuite ensemble, Hermione comprit plus de chose, bien qu'elle commençait déjà plusieurs jours à douter du comportement de l'élu envers le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Rusard passa devant leur salle sans rien faire et disparut vers un autre couloir. Les deux points des jeunes sorciers étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Hermione se retint de rire mais sourit ouvertement à la scène devant ses yeux. Elle finit par se détacher du parchemin avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec son grimoire. Hermione quitta le dortoir des garçons, plia la carte des Maraudeurs en se promettant de la rendre en main propre à son meilleur ami, histoire de le taquiner gentiment sur sa relation secrète avec le jeune attrapeur de Serpentard.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione débarqua la première dans la salle commune, de bonne humeur et super contente du coup qu'elle allait faire à son ami. Ce dernier avait une tête de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A cause de quoi? Plutôt de qui, hein ? Hermione fit comme de rien sur le chemin vers la Grande Salle. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle entendit derrière elle Harry dire à Ron que sa carte des Maraudeurs avaient disparu. Il ne parla pas du livre emprunté à Hermione mais plutôt de la carte, qui entre de mauvaises mots ne lui apporteraient que des problèmes.

\- Un petit va t'arriver bientôt, se dit Hermione pour elle-même en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Un coup d'oeil à la table des verts, elle trouva Malefoy pas loin de sa bande d'incultes. Le blond passa son regard sur Harry mais Hermione savait désormais qu'il ne l'ignorait pas totalement à chaque fois qu'il voyait le brun entrer dans la pièce. Hermione s'installa et tira la manche de Harry pour qu'il se mette à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla Harry.

Hermione sortit la carte de son sac sous le regard ravi du noiraud. Ce dernier allait la prendre quand la brune l'éloigna des mains de l'élu.

\- Quoi? Attends, et puis, comment tu l'as eu ? Elle était sur mon bureau, t'as été la prendre ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres.

\- Vu que mon grimoire était dans ton dortoir, je suis passé le prendre hier soir. Mais j'ai vu quelque chose d'autre en allant à ton bureau, fit la sorcière sur un ton mystérieux.

\- De quoi tu parles?

Harry perdit sa confiance sous le regard hilare de sa meilleure amie.

\- Les rencards dans les cachots, par exemple, lui cita Hermione en lui plaçant le parchemin dans les mains.

Harry était rouge, les joues en feu et bredouillait. Hermione lui murmura que ça la dérangeait pas avant de dire plus fort:

\- Désolé, les gars, j'ai pas trop faim, je vais déjà prendre place en cours, histoire de finir le grimoire que Harry m'a piqué la veille.

Et un petit coup dans le dos, le sorcier à la cicatrice se sentait encore plus gêné tandis que la brunette sortait toute tranquille de la Grande Salle. Au loin, un certain blond avait observé la scène et se demandait ce qui avait fait rougir son amant de la sorte, un peu jaloux.

**Yes, c'est fini pour ce OS. Vos commentaires sont la bienvenue!**

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
